


【so菲】【蛋藤】Heaven,Haven(十七)

by baitlunas



Category: so菲
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baitlunas/pseuds/baitlunas





	【so菲】【蛋藤】Heaven,Haven(十七)

【so菲】【蛋藤】Heaven,Haven(十七)

soso醉了，沈醉于靡靡之音充满酒精的吐息里，切是想要跨越那一道朋友之间贫乏玩笑话的界线。

总是向她开过份玩笑的刘力菲，跨过了界线，踩进了她的世界里。

她是一个独居在外的典型上班族女郎，房间里除了整洁如新的装潢与家具外，少了一份家的感觉。

太过安静的空间，空乏的灵魂，一个人独居在这整层的屋子里，夜里所必须承受的寂寞恐慌难以想象。

就像走在空无一人的森林中，不小心踩断了地上的枯枝，却使自己猛吓一跳的窘境。

她在那一层孤独包覆中等得太长、太久，甚至忘记了当初离开家搬迁新居时终于得到自由的喜悦。

soso与刘力菲并肩坐在那一组漂亮的皮沙发上，相互握着手，难以自己的缠绵悱恻。

「有时候，我会觉得你很懂女人在想什么。」

「会吗？」女人心海底针，最是难以捉摸，这是老祖宗遗留下来的教诲。

「虽然有时候你所说的话和所做的事可以刚好搔到痒处，有时候我又觉得你明明知道我在想什么，却又反其道而行。」soso笑说。

刘力菲望着天花板，轻轻的捻熄手中的烟。

「你知道的，我比较喜欢闹别扭，不喜欢顺着别人的意走。」

「刚搬进来这间房子的时候，我常常晚上一个人偷哭。」

「会喔，为什么？寂寞吗？」刘力菲想到了一个很通俗的答案。

soso摇头，轻轻说道：「不是。」

「我不是一个会害怕孤独的人，可是我却害怕看不见自己的形貌。每个人都觉得我是个强势的女人，都觉得我会用尽一切手段得到自己想要的东西，都觉得我的个性难以相处，觉得我的工作能力太强……。」

她将头靠在刘力菲的肩上，无奈而昏沈的叹息：「我根本就不想这样，认真的做每一件事情不是天经地义的吗？一个女人想要力争上游，错了吗？」

「没有不对，都是他们的不对。」刘力菲吻了她的脸颊，理性与情欲在现实间来回拉扯。

幻想着那紧致的白色衬衫下的美好胴体，不理会她欲拒还迎的挣扎，放肆的隔着深黑色的薄纱丝袜抚摸女孩颀长的双腿。

soso轻轻的挪动长腿跨到她的身上。

「领带先拿下来，会弄皱的。」她说。

「可以吗？」刘力菲望着她秀美的下颚，却不敢看她的眼。

「请问进行到这一步，除了可以之外，还有什么选择吗？」她轻笑。

「很多，像是想想明天同事会怎么看我这条领带，还有思考为什么你这么性感。」

「这两件事没有相干吧？」

「有。」

刘力菲伸手解开自己白色衬衫上头一颗颗的钮扣，soso的长发不时拂在她的脸上，像蝎子的尾刺，微量而密集的向她注入毒液。

  
从微敞的衬衫领口可以看见素黑色的蕾丝，soso的上班服装，连内在都是简单的黑与白。

雪白的锁骨，就像不曾受过阳光烤炙，光华内蕴的肌肤，令人爱不释手。

soso搂着她的颈子，依然跨坐在她的腿上。

「菲菲。」她轻吐。

「成年人之间，都来得这么快吗？」

「这时候好像不能说别人快…」听见她的疑惑，刘力菲反倒笑了。

「不是，我又不是未经人事的小孩子，只是有点疑惑难以理解。」

她给了刘力菲一个比甜蜜的吻，指尖在她的胸前轻划着。「我们才第一次接吻，就做了，会不会发生得太快？」

这是最后一道防线，soso将问题抛到她身上，由她抉择。肉欲引发的性爱关系本不应该这么复杂，大可顺从身体的绝对渴望，做最原始的爱恋行为。

然而在最后一刻，也是即将开始的那一刻，她的心里产生了疑惑。

刘力菲也不懂。

有一个女孩，也曾经像这样与她肌肤相接密不可分，那时候她咬着她的耳朵，在她耳边说，『以后你只能对我一个人热情。』

那天，刘力菲卑怯的不敢向她做出承诺，只因为她们不属情侣的关系，无法将她从梦境中抹去，那样孱弱易伤的忧郁太过迷离。

如今，隐瞒了真相的女人，和另一个隐瞒了真相的女人，如今却要赤裸相对。

再怎么心灵相通的两个人，也绝对无法得知对方亟欲隐藏的秘密为何。

不断的说服自己，不能使深黑色的女孩伤心，所以刘力菲欺骗了自己，索求的是平淡无奇的爱情。

理智再一次清醒之时，两人已经在soso的床上，一身西装凌乱的丢在床脚下，激烈的热吻。

甚至不记得究竟是怎么抱着进房的，水到渠成似的平顺，在黑暗中交欢，如鱼得水的快乐泉涌，soso美好的胴体能够激发刘力菲极限的欲望，每一吋的肌肤都经过细心呵护保养，吹弹可破。

从舌尖传来的热气，女孩出乎意料的主动反而让她有些扭怩。

在她心里的soso是这样的，打从泡冷泉那次后，她发现soso是个怎么样的人，也许她善妒、冷漠，但是在她爱上的人面前，她却能够掌握身为一个女人的绝对优势。

因为她本来就是个温柔体贴的小女人。

只是因为工作而不得不武装自己罢了。

巨大的反差使她更加爱怜的对待soso的身体，指尖滑过她的私密，竟使她动情的弓着腰身，银牙紧咬不愿意哼出声来。

她的呼吸急促，眉头紧皱，更让人怦然心动。

异样的快感像带着剧毒的红蚂蚁爬满刘力菲的全身，进入她的体内，周遭世界顿时成为真空。

一个不需要氧气的世界。

soso终于抛弃了所谓的矜持，放情呻吟，紧抓着刘力菲的手臂，指甲在刘力菲的皮肤上留下掐捏的痕迹。

刘力菲将她的长腿扛在肩膀上，不知道持续了多久的无氧状态，动作越是疯狂，双眼燃着焚身的渴望，紧抓着不肯放开，一个晚上的时间，从仅是好朋友的关系，踏入了另一个未知的世界。

彼此缺乏的，只剩一个承诺。

年纪越大，越难做出的承诺。

「刘力菲，那个K公司的美宣呢，下午开会要做报告，你还在打瞌睡？」回过神来，主管寒月站在她的身后，像长阪坡前的张飞般横眉怒视着，刘力菲差点变成一千多年前的夏侯杰肝胆俱裂摔马而死。

急忙翻着桌上堆积如山的作品，希望能够在杂乱的文件中找出那一份好像有印象的模板，一边不忘记回话:「谢蕾蕾最近还好吗」。

「不好」罗寒月翻了个白眼，注意力被引走:「该营业的时候不营业，等到放弃面试了才跟我们说，你说她是不是傻，这年头正统偶像怎么都是流量绝缘体呀…」

「就是因为这样才叫正统偶像呀…」「找到了！」她开心的笑着，并且志得意满的将完成快八成的作品交给寒月:「等下午确认没问题就定稿吧」

事实上今天她也是过了中午才进公司，两天前与soso彻夜的温存让她隔天累的躺在床上动不了，只能找个理由搪塞请假  
。

soso居然能连腰都不扶就精神抖擞的去上班，实在是真正的女强人，精神层面的坚强远超过她这个凡事只求简单刚好的社畜。

刘力菲在文件夹山中发现了一张小小的便利贴，上头字迹娟秀可爱，是苏杉杉的字。

『居然偷懒没来上班，我先帮你把东西整理了，不过也不用谢我，反正你不做我这边也没办法进行。』

恍然大悟，原来是细心的杉杉先将资料准备妥当。

趁着抽烟的空档，刘力菲跑到杉杉的桌旁向她道谢，这一次她伸出援手可是让刘力菲感到暖心。

「女孩子少抽点烟」杉杉不置可否的笑着，「那也没什么，我不是说不用谢我了嘛。」

「寒月总是叫人帮她作9.5成，自己整天打着校稿的名义追谢蕾蕾，待会美宣的内容估计她还会想『诶，有这种事?!』。」

「她最厉害的地方就是可以把完全不懂的内容报告的很精彩，不然怎么当主管。」杉杉眼神移到了刘力菲的胸前。

「你买新领带啊？」

刘力菲心内一突。

干笑着：「这……应该算是吧。」

杉杉说：「你还蛮会挑的，这领带很有时髦的感觉，有点像日剧里面那些上班族会打的领带。」

「哈哈，哈哈。」还是只能干笑。

很会挑领带的，是她的好朋友soso，只是在这一刻，刘力菲不能说出真相。

前天浓烈忘我的情感逐渐消退之后，她一直烦恼着应该怎么面对杉杉，艾佳倒是无所谓，反正她本来就不属于这个天平的任何一边，像她这种浪子，爱来便来，不爱来便去。

只有杉杉，是刘力菲和soso都不愿也不敢伤害的一个人。

「菲菲 ，你想到这个礼拜五要做什么了吗？下班之后很无聊耶。」杉杉看着她。

「目前没有，还是我问问艾佳，看她有什么好主意？」

杉杉从皮包里拿出几张黑色的卡纸，嘿嘿笑道：「其实我早就知道你们一定没有梗，所以很贴心的帮你们也准备了几张票。」

「什么票？」

「一场LIVE演唱的票，这算是公关票啦，朵朵前辈给我的，听说是个不错的乐团。」

「冯薪朵前辈?!她出院了吗?」

「你村网通呀?!人家都结婚度蜜月回来了。」

「既然不花钱，要不要找大家一起去？」她所说的大家，就是刘力菲、soso跟艾佳。

这时候，寒月站在她的办公室外头用挤眉弄眼召唤她，她回头向杉杉眨眨眼，「回头再说。」进了她的办公室，果不其然的是一顿碎念，伟大的主管看不懂资方所交出的数据，只好先向她问清楚。

刘力菲向她解释清楚之后，回到自己的座位上，心想着后天的约。

杉杉的约。

前天晚上，她和soso约定了，暂时先不将她俩的关系告诉杉杉和艾佳，先就这样维持现状，走一步算一步。

下班前，刘力菲问苏杉杉礼拜五的乐团演唱是哪一个乐团。

杉杉拿出黑卡看了一下。

回眸笑道：「四千年…好像是个快要出道发片的乐团，我也没听过她们的现场。」  


「应该叫做Nighttide吧。」她说。


End file.
